the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Baby Intelligence
|death= |status= |species=Human or humanoid |gender=Male |height=0.66 meters |mass=11 kilograms |hair=Tan/ |eyes=Red |skin=Pale |sword= |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation= |masters=Annabeth Black |apprentices= }} Dark Baby Intelligence (b. 2019) is a male mutant depicted as the alter ego and dark side of Baby Intelligence, representing his forgotten past mistakes. Dark Baby Intelligence is the manifestation of all of Baby Intelligence's callousness, spite, faults, and flaws, culminating in this physical persona. Biography Origins Dark Baby Intelligence's origin is unknown, though Annabeth Black once implied that he may be a creation of her own doing. Second NoHead War Shortly following the skirmish in Wellington Hotel, Dark Baby Intelligence revealed himself to Baby Intelligence at the New Police Station. Baby Intelligence, however, refused to accept Dark Baby Intelligence and drove his sword into him, and he disappeared. After being knocked unconscious during a Crodela match, Dark Baby Intelligence revealed himself to Baby Intelligence once again by appearing in a mirror next to the latter while he was examining his face to check how badly it had been bruised. When he turned around, Dark Baby Intelligence cut off contact and the illusion disappeared. Later on, Baby Intelligence looked up and saw Dark Baby Intelligence scowling at him. Dark Baby Intelligence forced him to relive several inconsistencies with his memories and other peoples' telling of events. One of these flashbacks showed Baby Intelligence saying there were no casualties when he had actually killed a soldier who had been forced into NoHead service who had been passionately begging for mercy. The other instances Dark Baby Intelligence probed are unknown, but the one illustrate a time in which Baby Intelligence had repressed his mistakes, rather than accepting his insensitive behavior, making him seem innocent. Dark Baby Intelligence finished merging with his lighter self and departed. Encounter with Baby Intelligence When Black learned that Baby Intelligence had brought Sebiscuits Cardarphen to the MBH, she unleashed Dark Baby Intelligence upon him. Kellerman stood behind him but they never fought, as Kellerman deemed it unnecessary and Baby Intelligence agreed he should face him alone. In a hilarious anticlimax, both Baby Intelligence and Dark Baby Intelligence faced each other and drew their swords before bursting into laughter and agreeing they had a lot in common and Dark Baby Intelligence admitted that he would hate to slay him. He turned away and left the building through the window. Alternate timeline In his alternate timeline, Dark Baby Intelligence was put to good use by Annabeth Black. He killed Baby Strength and threatened to make the others slaves if they did not surrender to Black, Pythoman, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. As Black began fighting Kellerman, Telekinibabe began jumping around until his opponent snared him telekinetically and forced him to the ground. However, at that moment, Force Baby finished dragging Baby Strength's corpse into the Time Machine they had been using and Kellerman sumersaulted into the machine while Telekinibabe was smashed into the machine by Ashton Quintan which took off to present day. The last thing Kellerman saw was Dark Baby Intelligence turning into an indigo, demon-like mist. Personality and traits Dark Baby Intelligence is quiet and rarely speaks. Dark Baby Intelligence is highly intelligent, something he himself seems to believe. He appears to be the embodiment of conflict, maturing as Baby Intelligence does, by the time of their "duel", he struggled with himself, but he had become too human to kill. Nevertheless, he is an incredible duelist. The alternate timeline he's involved in shows that he would have submitted to Annabeth Black as an old friend and the only place he has to go, implying he would choose becoming a Dark mutant over a vagabond, and also implying Baby Intelligence might have made the same choice. He is extremely stubborn and shows callous, spiteful tendencies and an obnoxious way of venting his curiosity, just like his alter. however, he does not appear to be as impulsive as Baby Intelligence, whose needs he is always willing to put first and before his own. Powers and abilities Dark Baby Intelligence has most of his alter's abilities and applications of mutantry. Apart from his incredible telekinetic abilities, Baby Intelligence has displayed remarkable speed and dexterity allowing him to take down Baby Strength. It is extremely likely that he shares his alter's impressive mastery of the Shield as one of his primary superpowers. He may also be an accomplished multilingualist. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas was inspired by the "Shadow Doppelganger" stock character present in many games and anime and manga to create Dark Baby Intelligence. His color swaps is a reference to the Super Smash Bros. series, as characters on the same team playing as the same character get a lighter and darker tint, and it is possible to be completely pitch black as the ''Fourth ''Color swap. Though mostly intended to be humorous, the twist at the end involving Baby Intelligence and Dark Baby Intelligence becoming friends instead of fighting can be interpreted as Baby Intelligence being able to accept his weaknesses. Additionally, Lindsay Kellerman's fight with him seems to represent her accepting apprenticeship under her Master in spite of his weaknesses, her ability to see under the surface. Although Dark Baby Intelligence does not appear very often in the series, he can be considered a major character because of what he represents. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2 foot individuals Category:2019 births Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Neutral individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Unmarried individuals